Ne le laissez pas tomber
by Valir
Summary: John ne supporte plus Sherlock. Mais une conversation avec Mycroft lui apprendra plus sur le détective qu'il n'en avait jamais su. OS.


**Ne le laissez pas tomber.**

Le regard vide tourné vers la fenêtre du taxi, John s'efforçait de ne pas analyser davantage la portée de ce qu'il venait de faire. Ca y était : il était parti de Baker Street. Pour toujours…en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait crié à Sherlock avant de dévaler les escaliers sous les yeux peinés de Mme Hudson.

Il menaçait de craquer depuis plusieurs semaines. Le malaise était monté, lentement, insidieusement en John sans que jamais Sherlock ne s'aperçoive de rien. John était une bonne pâte très douée pour encaisser sans broncher et le détective n'avait qu'une attention très sélective, uniquement tournée vers les enquêtes. Alors John avait ruminé, ruminé avant de finir par exploser comme cela arrive immanquablement quand on ne crève pas l'abcès très vite.

Si les premiers temps d'enquêtes avec Sherlock avaient transformé sa vie en un tourbillon de dangers et d'émotions fortes totalement irrésistible, peu à peu, John s'était demandé pourquoi Sherlock tenait tellement à le traîner partout avec lui. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un assistant, ça c'était complètement faux. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour résoudre un cas. A chaque fois, il lui suffisait de quelques coups d'œil sur un cadavre pour en déduire des informations qui auraient coûté des jours de recherches à la police. Quand il laissait John l'examiner, le médecin avait la désagréable impression que Sherlock ne le faisait que pour la forme, juste pour qu'il n'ait pas l'impression de ne servir à rien. Mais le fait était qu'il ne servait _vraiment_ à rien ! Les remarques condescendantes qu'il s'attirait à chacune de ses laborieuses tentatives de trouver une solution brillante ne l'aidaient pas à se sentir mieux. Oui Sherlock était bizarre, oui Sherlock traitait le monde entier d'imbécile, il ne devait pas le prendre spécialement pour lui mais voilà, John n'y arrivait plus.

Donovan, Anderson, Lestrade lui demandaient tout le temps ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer avec quelqu'un d'aussi imbuvable que Sherlock. Au début, John l'avait défendu, aveuglé qu'il était par la fascination que le détective exerçait sur lui et le sentiment qu'il avait alors que sa vie allait changer grâce à lui et devenir plus passionnante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Pas faux mais John n'avait pas prévu que cette fascination allait finir par le ronger et par lui donner le sentiment de disparaître totalement sous la personnalité brillante, beaucoup trop brillante de son colocataire.

Blessé au front, obligé de quitter l'armée, John s'était retrouvé inutile, un poids mort pour la société et les hommes, lui qui avait toujours aimé servir les autres. La fréquentation de Sherlock avait considérablement développé en lui un complexe d'infériorité et d'inutilité. Il était si terne à côté de lui, si banal, un vrai faire-valoir surtout avec cette stupide idée de blog qu'il avait eue ! Comment avait-il fait pour tenir un an ? Parce qu'une autre part de lui n'arrivait pas à se détacher de Sherlock. Le détective était aussi génial et prétentieux qu'attachant et maladroit. Ces deux facettes avaient fait longtemps osciller John entre l'envie de lui balancer son poing dans la figure et celle de rester toujours dans ce petit appartement bordélique, assis devant la cheminée à écouter le détective jouer du violon. Finalement, la première option avait gagné quand Sherlock avait dépassé les bornes :

Encore une affaire de meurtre, assez compliquée celle-là parce qu'il n'y avait pas un mais trois tueurs qui s'étaient fait passer pour un seul homme. Diablement rapides, efficaces et intelligents mais pas assez pour le détective évidemment. Pendant qu'il menait l'enquête dans son coin, il avait envoyé John recueillir des informations auprès des SDF vivant dans les quartiers où les meurtres avaient eu lieu. Le médecin avait dû traverser la ville en long, en large et en travers et il s'était vraiment décarcassé. Tout ça pour revenir au laboratoire et y trouver un Sherlock clamant qu'il avait eu la confirmation qu'ils étaient bien trois.

- Comment ça « confirmation » ? s'était énervé John. Tu veux dire que tu le savais depuis longtemps ?

- Évidemment ! avait répondu Sherlock en haussant les épaules. Je peux même dire qu'il y a deux droitiers et un gaucher, ça se voit à la façon dont les couteaux ont pénétré les chairs.

- Alors...moi j'étais censé faire quoi ?

- Les SDF t'ont décrit trois hommes différents n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais…sauf que tu l'as découvert avant que je revienne.

C'était toujours pareil et cette fois-là John ne l'avait pas encaissé comme d'habitude. Il avait planté Sherlock sur place pour rentrer chez eux. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se calmer, Sherlock était rentré, visiblement très content de lui. Il lui avait annoncé que Lestrade lui avait proposé une enquête en Écosse.

- Niveau 5, pas la peine que je me déplace ! On fera comme d'habitude !

« Comme d'habitude » signifiait que John allait se rendre là-bas pendant que Sherlock restait à Londres et suivrait l'enquête par webcam. John, rendu muet par l'amertume et le ressentiment, avait observé Sherlock un long moment et puis c'était sorti :

- Sherlock…j'en peux plus. Tu me fais chier t'imagine pas…

Le détective l'avait regardé, vaguement surpris mais John était aussitôt parti dans sa chambre pour y faire ses valises. A sa réapparition, Sherlock n'avait pas du tout mesuré le sérieux de la situation.

« - Hé ! Je ne te demande pas d'y aller ce soir ! Ca peut attendre demain matin.

- Je ne vais pas en Écosse espèce de crétin ! Je fiche le camp de cet appart ! »

Une paire d'yeux bleus s'était fixé sur son visage comme pour savoir s'il était vraiment sérieux. Sherlock avait eu l'air tellement innocent, tellement inconscient à ce moment-là que John s'était remis à hurler :

- J'en peux plus de te servir d'animal de compagnie ! Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi ! Tu me l'as dit au début : je remplace ton putain de crâne et c'est tout ! Tu me bouffes Sherlock ! J'ai l'impression de n'être plus rien par ta faute ! Je me sens réellement un esprit inférieur, t'es content ? Va te faire foutre maintenant avec ta putain d'intelligence !

- John…

Sherlock était resté figé et il était toujours difficile de lire ses sentiments sur son visage. John n'avait pas voulu en savoir plus de toute façon. Mme Hudson, attirée par les cris, était montée

juste au moment où il était sorti en trombe de l'appartement en traînant sa valise derrière lui.

John se rendait chez Sarah pour ce soir. Ensuite, il lui faudrait chercher un autre logement, ce serait plus facile maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau du travail au cabinet. Il eut justement la vision de la salle d'attente, toujours pleine de monde et il sentit un grand froid l'envahir de la tête aux pieds, un affreux sentiment de vide qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Une vie de médecin en consultation ? Non, non…Il préférait encore retourner dans l'armée maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de boitement psychosomatique ! L'ennui et la routine l'effrayaient moins que la guerre, il n'était pas un homme du quotidien en dépit des apparences.

Le temps que le taxi arrive chez Sarah, John avait été rattrapé par ce remord qu'il avait tant combattu. Sherlock lui manquait déjà ainsi que la lumière chaude de leur petit appartement. Il avait l'estomac tellement noué qu'il avait envie de se plier en deux. Ca faisait presque aussi mal qu'une rupture amoureuse.

Bon sang, il était content que personne ne puisse entendre cette pensée…

Sarah n'eut pas besoin d'explication l'air abattu de John en disait long. Elle avait quasiment abandonné l'idée de le conquérir. Ce soir, elle le ferait dormir sur le canapé et il n'aurait pas un mot pour essayer de dormir avec elle, elle en était sûre. Ca manquait de désir entre eux, quelque chose bloquait. Une chose aux yeux de glace, habillée d'un long manteau. John n'arrêtait pourtant pas de répéter qu'il y avait aucun sentiment entre eux et il n'avait pas de raison valable de nier. Sarah ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'ils étaient mais en tout cas, ils étaient liés ces deux-là. Alors elle se comporta avec lui non pas comme une petite amie mais comme une mère. John, la voix tremblante, lui raconta tout d'une façon plutôt confuse. Il était parti, le regrettait salement et ne savait plus quoi faire de lui-même.

« Y'aurait-il une chance de vous réconcilier si tu revenais ?

- Non ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais faire le premier pas ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà perdu suffisamment de fierté avec lui ? On m'a surnommé « son chien » à plusieurs reprises et il m'a vraiment traité comme tel !

- C'est vrai, admit Sarah, plutôt soulagée que John ait au moins pris conscience de ça. Alors tu vas attendre qu'il te fasse des excuses ? »

John eut un sourire amer en répondant que jamais Sherlock ne ferait ça. En aurait-il seulement envie ? Il était peut-être déjà en train de réfléchir à une nouvelle affaire et il ne lui manquerait pas. Le mug de thé qu'il avait tenu entre ses mains pour se réchauffer était devenu froid lorsqu'ils cessèrent de parler. John n'avait pas mangé et n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait juste dormir et oublier que, le lendemain, il allait devoir se chercher une autre vie.

Sarah l'installa sur son canapé puis elle le laissa tranquille car elle avait bien senti que John s'était contenu en sa présence. En effet, une fois la lumière éteinte, John s'enfouit sous sa couverture et les larmes coulèrent.

Le lendemain, Sarah dut partir travailler mais elle permit à John de rester dans l'appartement en lui demandant de mettre les clefs sous le paillasson s'il sortait. John avait encore une triste mine et elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour l'aider. Elle lui prépara un bon petit déjeuner qu'il ne toucha que pour lui faire plaisir. Un côté de lui avait envie de courir à Baker Street, l'autre-dieu merci !- avait encore sa fierté et était fermement décidé à ne pas y remettre les pieds. Et au milieu des deux, une question : était-il vraiment capable de rayer Sherlock Holmes de sa vie ?

Sarah partit et John passa une heure à tenter de s'abrutir le plus possible devant une émission de télé-achat. Sherlock détestait la télévision et quand John la regardait, il lui tapait sur les nerfs en commentant d'un ton acerbe les imbécillités qui y passaient. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait souvent raison. Là, dans le silence, John aurait bien voulu entendre à nouveau ses soupirs agacés. Mon dieu qu'aurait-il pensé de ce pressoir à fruits qu'on présentait avec des effets de scintillements comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde ?

Vers 10 h, on sonna à la porte et John eut une sacrée surprise en reconnaissance l'homme au parapluie qu'il y avait derrière.

-Mycroft ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Enfin…ça je peux le deviner mais comment avez-vous su que j'étais ici ?

- John, vous oubliez qui je suis ? En plus, je fais surveiller Sherlock donc vous par la même occasion. Je peux entrer ?

- C'est pas chez moi mais enfin oui…

Mycroft s'assit dans un fauteuil, l'air assez soucieux et entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet :

- John…vous êtes parti pour de bon ?

Le médecin ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un « Oui » assuré mais finalement, il ne put le prononcer. Il soupira et s'assit en face de Mycroft :

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

- Vous savez, la première fois que je vous ai vu, j'ai beaucoup apprécié que vous refusiez une forte somme d'argent pour espionner Sherlock. J'avais au moins l'assurance que mon frère allait habiter avec quelqu'un d'honnête. Mais je croyais que vous ne tiendriez pas longtemps avec lui. Là aussi, j'ai été très surpris.

John croisa les mains sous son menton, l'air pensif. Comment expliquer à Mycroft ce qu'il avait ressenti avant de craquer et de s'en aller ? Puis, au lieu de ça, il posa une question qui le taraudait :

- Comment va Sherlock ?

- Comme vous aviez éteint votre portable, Mme Hudson m'a appelé. Elle était assez affolée…

John redressa la tête, déjà inquiet :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Apparemment, il s'est mis à tirer dans le mur. Rien de nouveau vous me direz et les voisins sont au courant qu'un type assez cinglé habite à côté de chez eux. Sauf que cette fois, Sherlock n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Alors ils ont appelé la police et devinez qui est venu.

- Lestrade…il l'a arrêté ?

- Hmmm non….Apparemment, il est resté avec lui toute la nuit pour veiller au grain. Sherlock est resté prostré dans le salon, presque muet comme il sait si bien le faire et il a refusé de dire ce qui n'allait pas.

John écarquilla les yeux :

- Vous voulez dire…qu'il a pété les plombs parce que je suis parti ? Enfin Mycroft, Sherlock n'est pas aussi…sentimental ! Je parie qu'il s'ennuie parce qu'il n'a pas d'enquête c'est tout !

Il n'était pas tout à fait sincère en disant cela et la pensée qu'il pouvait manquer un peu à Sherlock l'émouvait en même temps qu'elle rendait encore plus intense le remord d'être parti. Il imaginait très bien le détective, traînant dans son pyjama à rayures, les boucles dans tous les sens et un air apathique sur le visage. Dans ces moments-là, Sherlock agissait comme un enfant de cinq ans. Un enfant dangereux avec un révolver dans la main.

Mycroft faisait machinalement tourner la pointe de son parapluie sur le tapis. Il répondit avec une pointe de tristesse :

- Alors…vous aussi vous avez fini par le croire totalement insensible ?

- Ecoutez, soupira John, ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe dans sa tête ! Il me prend pour son domestique, son homme à tout faire et j'en ai assez. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour les enquêtes et il ne cesse de me répéter que je suis idiot comparé à lui. Quelle personne saine d'esprit accepterait de subir ça ? J'en ai déjà fait beaucoup en restant si longtemps.

- Vous ne reviendrez pas ?

- Si Sherlock ne change pas, non. Je ne peux plus accepter ça.

Alors le visage assez maîtrisé de Mycroft se teinta d'une tristesse qui surprit beaucoup John. Il savait que Mycroft se souciait énormément de son frère mais que pouvait-il faire lui ? Sa surprise fut confirmée quand Mycroft reprit :

- John…je ne sais pas comment vous le dire mais vous devez rester avec lui.

- Pourquoi ? s'énerva John. Parce qu'il ne pourra pas payer le loyer à lui seul ?

- Non. Vous savez quoi ? Sherlock n'a jamais eu besoin de partager le loyer en réalité. Nous venons d'une famille riche.

John écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais Mycroft l'interrompit avec un haussement d'épaule avant qu'il ait pu sortir un mot :

- Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il ne se fait jamais payer pour ses enquêtes ? Par pur désintéressement ? Oh il y a un peu de ça c'est vrai mais c'est aussi parce qu'il n'a tout simplement pas besoin d'argent. Notre père nous a laissé largement de quoi et il a particulièrement pourvu aux besoins de Sherlock en sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir une vie disons…normale.

- Mais dans ce cas pourquoi cherchait-il un colocataire ? Qu'est-ce qu'un sociopathe friqué comme lui fabrique dans un petit appartement flanqué d'un coloc alors qu'il aurait pu vivre tranquillement à l'écart dans une belle maison ?

- Sherlock ne vous a jamais raconté son passé n'est-ce pas ?

- Rien du tout ! Et tenez, j'aimerais bien que vous le fassiez parce que je me pose des milliers de questions à son sujet. A moins que…ce ne soit vraiment trop tabou ?

Mycroft hésita un moment en réfléchissant tout haut :

- Ce serait peut-être une solution…mais vous devez me jurer de ne jamais lui dire que je vous ai raconté son histoire. Et, une fois que vous aurez tout entendu, peut-être que vous reviendrez sur votre décision. Vous allez peut-être comprendre pourquoi votre présence est importante.

- J'aimerais bien oui…et je vous jure de ne rien dire, marmonna John en jetant un œil à l'extérieur. Il s'était mis à neiger.

Il se leva pour allumer le chauffage dans le salon et proposa un thé à Mycroft qui accepta parce que la conversation risquait d'être longue et il avait hâte de comprendre. En fouillant dans les placards de Sarah à la recherche des mugs et des sachets de thé, il pensa qu'il avait intérêt à faire disparaître toute trace de cette visite avant son retour parce que c'était plutôt impoli.

Les deux mugs de thé fumant en main, les deux hommes se réinstallèrent chacun à leur place et John attendit tranquillement que Mycroft veuille bien commencer.

- J'ai dix ans de plus que Sherlock alors je me souviens bien de lui quand il était bébé. Dès qu'il a commencé à toucher à des jeux d'éveils, mes parents ont compris qu'il n'était pas comme les autres.

John sourit :

- Il comprenait dix fois plus vite que tous les autres enfants n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait. Sa première parole n'a pas été « Maman » mais une phrase entière. Le Père Noel n'a pas fait long feu, à trois ans il rejetait complètement cette légende parce qu'il savait qu'elle était irréaliste. Les fées, les contes, la petite souris et tout ça n'ont jamais fait partie de son imaginaire parce qu'il dédaignait toute histoire à partir du moment où il se rendait compte qu'elle était scientifiquement impossible.

Ensuite, il est entré à l'école. Il a appris à lire en un mois parce qu'il a très vite compris la logique des lettres qu'on associe pour faire des syllabes, puis des mots. Pour le calcul, ça a été la même chose. Il a été diagnostiqué enfant précoce mais, on s'est vite rendu compte que ça dépassait largement ce cadre. Les instituteurs ne savaient plus quoi faire avec lui. Quant aux autres enfants…

John regardait le fond de sa tasse en écoutant Mycroft et l'inflexion grave que prit sa voix lui fit relever la tête. Oui les autres enfants, si cruels entre eux parfois…il devinait déjà comment ça avait dû tourner.

- Sherlock attirait les jalousies et les incompréhensions. On le trouvait prétentieux parce qu'il avait réponse à tout et comme il était réservé de nature, il avait aussi du mal à aller vers les autres. Il a connu le sort de tous les enfants différents : brimades, moqueries, solitude…Et pendant ce temps, il a commencé à développer sa pire phobie : l'ennui.

- Sa pire phobie ?

- Je pense qu'on peut le dire comme ça. Bien sûr qu'il s'ennuyait puisqu'il avançait plus vite que tout le monde. Ses profs essayaient de lui donner des choses plus difficiles à faire mais ils avaient aussi d'autres chats à fouetter avec les autres enfants. Du coup, Sherlock faisait n'importe quoi pour essayer de s'occuper et il perturbait la classe.

Mycroft poussa un soupir et but une gorgé de thé avant de reprendre :

- En désespoir de cause, mes parents ont décidé de le retirer de l'école pour qu'il bénéficie de cours à domicile. Ils ne savaient plus s'ils devaient être fiers de son intelligence ou très inquiets pour lui. Ils ont voulu lui donner un prof à domicile mais Sherlock avait la volonté de « sélectionner » ce qu'il voulait apprendre ou pas.

- Quel âge avait-il quand on l'a retiré de l'école ?

- Sept ans. A part la taille, il n'avait rien d'un enfant de cet âge. Il a épuisé pas mal de profs parce qu'il était pénible et il semblait vouloir s'éduquer lui-même.

- Comment ça ?

- Il savait ce qu'il voulait étudier ou pas. Il n'y a jamais eu moyen de lui faire apprendre quoi que soit en littérature, en philo, en astronomie, en géographie…Toutes les matières qui ne faisaient pas appel à la logique et au raisonnement, il leur tournait tout simplement le dos. Par contre, quand il s'agissait de maths, de physique, de chimie, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Beaucoup plus tard, il a découvert la criminologie et il s'y est plongé jusqu'au cou. Et…ah oui les langues étrangères aussi ! Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais il en parle cinq tout à fait couramment. Il s'y est mis quand il a commencé à vouloir résoudre des enquêtes. Il s'est dit que ça pouvait servir aussi.

- Vous voulez dire qu'enfant, il voulait déjà être détective ?

- Non plus tard à l'adolescence. Enfant, il a eu sa période « pirate », je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Il était attiré par les cartes aux trésors et les énigmes à résoudre je suppose.

- Donc…il a grandi hors de l'école, dans votre maison à se faire son propre programme d'études ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne sait rien du système solaire ? se souvint John au sujet de l'ébahissement total qu'il avait ressenti quand Sherlock lui avait avoué avec désinvolture qu'il s'en fichait complètement de savoir que la Terre tournait autour du Soleil.

- Oui, répondit Mycroft d'un air fataliste. Il était têtu comme une mule, pas moyen de faire autrement.

- Il avait des amis ?

- Non. Il n'en cherchait pas. Vous savez…je crois qu'au fond de lui, il avait beaucoup souffert de son bref passage à l'école et il ne voulait plus être confronté aux autres. Il a senti très vite que son intelligence le plaçait d'emblée à part et qu'à cause d'elle, le monde lui paraissait transparent et sans intérêt. L'ennui, l'ennui toujours…il passait son temps à essayer de le fuir. Son cerveau surdéveloppé lui retirait la part de mystères et de difficultés qui rend la vie intéressante. Une vraie malédiction… Il s'est complètement renfermé sur lui-même à mesure que ses connaissances et sa capacité de déduction se développaient. Comme il ne sortait jamais, ses sujets d'études c'était moi, nos parents et le personnel de la maison. Il nous observait fixement de la tête aux pieds et apprenait doucement à tirer des conclusions à partir d'un poil de chien sur une jambe de pantalon. Il a compris l'existence de ma première petite amie en percevant un parfum différent sur une de mes chemises. Il l'a annoncé bien fort devant tout le monde. J'ai cru que j'allais lui tordre le cou ce jour-là ! dit Mycroft avec un sourire dans lequel John sentit quand même beaucoup d'affection.

- Quel…quel genre d'enfant était-il avec vous et vos parents ? J'ai du mal à imaginer…vous avez dû l'envoyer chez le psy non ? Qu'est-ce qui explique cette intelligence ?

- Sherlock était…assez distant avec tout le monde. Il nous regardait et nous aurions donné n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Est-ce qu'il percevait également avec nous la même distance infranchissable qu'avec le reste du monde ? Ma mère en souffrait et le chouchoutait tant qu'elle pouvait parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne l'aime pas. Nous ne jouions pas ensemble. Trop grande différence d'âge et puis je ne le comprenais pas. Quant aux psys, ils n'ont jamais rien compris et Sherlock les détestait parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être traité comme un anormal. Il ne disait jamais rien mais…avec le recul, je sais maintenant qu'il souffrait énormément, chaque jour. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas normal mais il ne supportait pas que cette anormalité lui soit reflétée par quelqu'un d'autre. Il était…très instable, colérique et beaucoup trop sombre et triste pour un enfant…Vous connaissez sa phrase « je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau » ? Son air fier et arrogant quand il la prononce ?

- Oui…

- Ca ne vient pas de lui mais des psychiatres de son enfance. Il fait le fier aujourd'hui mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Il a entendu ça toujours à partir de ses douze ans.

- Seigneur…

Soudain, John se leva brusquement du canapé et alla à la fenêtre pour cacher une vive émotion. Qu'avait-il dit à Sherlock avant de s'en aller ? « Va te faire foutre avec ta putain d'intelligence ! » Cette phrase, maintenant qu'il savait ce que Sherlock avait vécu, lui paraissait tout à coup d'une impardonnable cruauté. Il s'en ouvrit à Mycroft, la gorge nouée. Ce dernier hocha la tête d'un air grave :

- Vous ne pouviez pas deviner. Il a l'air si fier de son intelligence aujourd'hui. Plus exactement, il s'en est _rendu _fier. A un moment de son existence, il s'est retrouvé entre deux choix : le suicide ou la solution de mettre ses capacités au service de la société. Il a choisi la seconde, histoire de voir si c'était possible. C'est pour ça qu'il est devenu détective. Aujourd'hui, il pense que personne ne peut l'aimer alors il essaie au moins de susciter l'admiration, voire la reconnaissance.

John n'arrêtait pas de repenser au moment de son départ et peu s'en fallait que la nausée lui monte. Il avait toujours vu Sherlock comme un génie, fier de lui, arrogant, aussi pénible qu'attachant. Ce n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg en fait. Quel abruti…Le pire était qu'il aurait pu s'en douter. Il lui aurait suffi de réfléchir un peu et d'essayer de voir au-delà de ce que Sherlock lui montrait. C'était quand même évident que quelqu'un comme lui n'avait pas dû avoir une vie facile ! Mais par facilité, par mauvaise foi, pour retrouver sa liberté, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il était derrière Mycroft maintenant mais, par pudeur, ce dernier ne cherchait pas à le regarder.

- Vous…vous croyez qu'il a besoin de moi ? demanda John. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de lui apporter quoi que ce soit.

- Et bien vous vous trompez, répondit Mycroft. John…je n'ai jamais vu Sherlock aussi heureux, aussi…presque équilibré que depuis qu'il est au 221b Baker Street avec Mme Hudson et vous.

- Il retrouvera le même équilibre avec quelqu'un d'autre non ?

- Non. Ces affinités-là sont difficiles à expliquer. C'est comme le sentiment amoureux : pourquoi cette personne et pas une autre ? Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux, je sais qu'il n'y a rien de ce genre entre Sherlock et vous !

- Ah quand même, ça fait du bien de l'entendre ! marmonna John en revenant s'asseoir en face de son visiteur.

Mycroft eut un léger sourire avant de poursuivre :

- C'est chimique, ça marche ou ça ne marche pas et ce n'est jamais pareil selon la personne. Vous êtes « compatible » avec Sherlock et je peux vous le jurer : vous êtes le seul qui l'ait si bien été jusqu'à présent. Ca se sent quand on vous voit ensemble près de vous, il est moins sauvage. Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être insupportable parfois mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, l'avis de quelqu'un a une influence sur lui. Comme vous êtes plus « terre-à-terre » - ne le prenez pas mal- vous apportez une certaine stabilité, une saine normalité dont il était totalement déconnecté. Votre présence lui fait du bien parce qu'il n'est plus seul et qu'il a quelqu'un qui l'accepte. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est important.

En dépit de la nouvelle douleur que ces mots éveillèrent chez John, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la ride marquée de chagrin qui apparut sur le front de Mycroft. Là encore, il restait sûrement quelque chose à découvrir. Il y avait encore une question qu'il n'avait jamais osé poser et c'était peut-être l'occasion d'essayer.

- Pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas avec Sherlock ? Je sens que ça ne remonte pas juste à l'incompréhension de votre enfance.

Mycroft se passa une main sur le visage et jamais il n'avait paru aussi las, aussi triste.

- Je... je lui ai fait quelque chose d'horrible. J'en subis encore la honte aujourd'hui. Peut-être que je devrais vous le raconter. Ca aussi c'est important pour comprendre Sherlock.

John n'osa pas répondre. Il craignait d'avoir mis le doigt sur un point vraiment difficile mais Mycroft poursuivit quand même.

- J'ai commencé à travailler au gouvernement, à un poste important. Un jour, quelqu'un de très haut placé est venu à la maison. Sherlock n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire le malin : sans même savoir qui était cet homme, il lui a glissé des révélations sur sa vie privée. Sa réputation était déjà connue parce que, comme tous ceux qui accédaient à des affaires importantes touchant le pays, ma réputation et ma famille avaient été examinés avec soin. On savait donc que j'avais un frère d'une intelligence exceptionnelle. Mais il a montré ses talents à cet homme et ce dernier a pris peur. Les gens de pouvoir sont toujours très soupçonneux. Les êtres exceptionnels sont toujours perçus comme une menace. Ils ont pensé que Sherlock représentait un danger potentiel pour le pouvoir s'il lui prenait l'envie de mettre le nez dans les affaires du gouvernement.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria John révolté. Pourquoi penser systématiquement aux mauvais côtés de la chose ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas penser que Sherlock était inoffensif ?

- Non, parce que le génie du bien, ça n'existe pas, c'est ennuyeux. Quelqu'un comme Sherlock était beaucoup plus susceptible de se tourner vers le mal et le crime pour exercer ses facultés. Vous le savez très bien…on l'a souvent soupçonné d'être à la limite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ?

- On m'a…ordonné de le mener dans un endroit secret. Ils voulaient l'étudier, comprendre son intelligence et s'assurer qu'il ne représentait pas un danger. Si j'avais refusé, j'aurais été viré et une surveillance aurait été placée sur Sherlock à vie.

C'était la première fois que John voyait Mycroft aussi ému.

- J'étais ambitieux, je voulais absolument garder ce boulot. Et je me disais aussi que, si je restais dans la boîte, je pourrais mieux surveiller ce qu'ils complotaient à propos de Sherlock alors que, si j'en étais viré, je n'aurais plus de contrôle sur rien. Alors j'ai fait ce qu'ils me demandaient. J'ai emmené Sherlock dans cette espèce de…d'hôpital qui ressemblait à une prison. J'ignorais ce qu'ils allaient lui faire exactement. Si je l'avais su…

John attendit la suite avec anxiété :

- Ils ne l'ont quand même pas…traité comme bête curieuse ?

- Si…Et pire que ça. Ils l'ont jeté dans une cellule comme un criminel et bourré de sédatifs pour qu'il reste tranquille. Ses journées, il les passait à subir des tests destinés à voir jusqu'où il était capable d'aller. On a étudié son cerveau pour comprendre son fonctionnement. Les scanners n'ont rien révélé si ce n'est qu'il a un odorat particulièrement développé et une faculté d'attention plus accrue que la moyenne mais il étonnait tout le monde aux tests. Et plus il étonnait, plus ça aggravait son cas aux yeux de ceux qui l'avaient mis là.

- Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas semblant pour paraître moins intelligent ?

Mycroft eu un sourire amer :

- Disons que…ils avaient recours à toutes les méthodes. Tout ceci se passait sous une véritable chape de plomb. Sécurité nationale, raison d'état etc…ils pouvaient faire un peu ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Ils l'ont torturé ?

- A coup d'impulsions électriques qui se déclenchaient quand on savait qu'il mentait. Vous savez…les détecteurs de mensonges. Sh…Sherlock n'avait que dix-sept ans. Ca l'a totalement anéanti…je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer comme ça…

La voix de Mycroft se brisa et John le vit faire un grand effort sur lui-même pour se contenir.

- Il ne me l'a jamais pardonné et je le comprends. Quand j'ai vu dans quel état il était, j'ai tout fait pour le sortir de là. J'ai proposé de le surveiller moi-même, je leur ai juré que Sherlock ne serait jamais nuisible, j'avais peur qu'ils le fassent exécuter dans un coin quelconque où on ne l'aurait jamais retrouvé. Finalement, j'ai obtenu gain de cause mais ils ont placé une puce sur lui de façon à toujours savoir où il est. Je l'aurais retirée tout de suite si j'avais pu mais il fallait leur donner des garanties. Ils ont pensé que, plutôt que de me virer, c'était au fond plus pratique d'avoir le frère de Sherlock sous la main et qu'il le surveille pour eux.

- Alors il…il a toujours cette puce ?

- Oui. Mais depuis ce temps-là, je suis monté en grade. Sherlock est moins menacé depuis que je suis à mon poste. De plus, ses activités de détective pour aider la police ont fait baisser la méfiance envers lui.

- Comment s'en est-il remis ?

- Quand il est sorti de cet enfer, mes parents l'ont récupéré. Il me haïssait, il était traumatisé, il ne parlait presque plus et, évidemment, mes parents ne pouvaient pas demander d'aide car cela aurait signifié révéler ce que le gouvernement avait fait. Nous craignions tous qu'il devienne fou et qu'il reste à jamais inguérissable. Et pourtant non. Cela a pris du temps mais, petit à petit, nous l'avons vu se redresser. Personne n'aurait pu dire dans quel état mental il était. On aurait dit qu'il avait refoulé ce qu'il avait vécu. C'est à cette époque qu'il a commencé le violon.

Quand notre père est mort et qu'il a touché son héritage, il est parti vivre seul à Londres. Il avait vingt ans et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a commencé comme détective. J'étais surpris mais comme ça marchait bien pour lui et surtout que ça lui plaisait, je l'ai laissé faire. Je trouvais que c'était bon signe qu'il aille vivre comme ça en pleine ville. Il était toujours associal mais je crois qu'il essayait maladroitement de trouver sa place. Et je l'admire de l'avoir fait alors que quelqu'un de moins fort que lui aurait tout simplement perdu la raison et se serait cloîtré jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Moi par contre, je ne me pardonnerai jamais de lui avoir fait vivre un tel cauchemar…

John eut un regard de compassion pour Mycroft parce que son remord semblait vraiment sincère et il l'avait toujours vu se préoccuper de Sherlock depuis qu'il le connaissait.

- Alors…son envie de trouver un colocataire, vous pensez que c'était encore un essai maladroit de sa part d'essayer de se guérir de sa sociopathie ?

- C'est bien possible. Sinon je ne vois pas pour quelle autre raison il en aurait cherché un. Il a eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur vous car vous avez eu tout de suite des atomes crochus avec lui. Je vous le redis John, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi bien que depuis que vous étiez là.

Pour John, c'était suffisant désormais. Il se leva vivement et se mit à rassembler les quelques affaires qu'il avait tirées de sa valise pour les y ranger. Ses mains tremblaient et il faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air calme devant Mycroft. Mais à l'intérieur, son histoire l'avait totalement bouleversé. Il avait le sentiment de comprendre vraiment Sherlock à présent. Envolée la rancœur et la colère, l'autre partie de lui, celle qui voulait rester toujours avec cet être fascinant avait pris le dessus. Il expliquerait à Sherlock qu'il fallait qu'il change un peu de comportement avec lui mais il se sentait désormais capable de faire preuve de patience. Sherlock avait _besoin_ de lui et il s'en sentait bêtement heureux.

Mycroft, rassuré par la décision de John, décida de s'éclipser non sans avoir fait promettre à celui-ci de l'informer de l'état de Sherlock. John acquiesça et le laissa s'en aller en terminant son rangement. Il lava les mugs de thé, laissa un mot à Sarah, sortit de l'appartement, mit la clé sous le paillasson et descendit dans la rue pour prendre un taxi en direction de Baker Street.

Ce qui lui faisait peur maintenant, c'était que Sherlock ne veuille pas de son retour après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Quitte à devoir essuyer une bonne dispute, John lui expliquerait tout mais surtout il lui dirait qu'il voulait oublier ce moment pénible et continuer comme avant. Maintenant la réponse à la question qu'il s'était posé était claire : il n'était pas question pour lui de rayer Sherlock de sa vie.

Une fois arrivé, il s'engouffra dans l'appartement, lâcha sa valise dans l'entrée et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il était presque midi.

L'appartement était très calme et John remarqua tout de suite les nombreux impacts de balles qui constellaient le mur. Sherlock s'était vraiment déchaîné…

Lestrade était encore là, visiblement fatigué. Il lisait le journal et, à côté, couché dans le canapé, Sherlock dormait.

L'inspecteur eut un grand sourire soulagé en voyant apparaître John :

- Enfin vous voilà ! Nous craignions tellement que vous ne reveniez pas. Vous avez changé d'avis ?

- Oui, répondit John à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Sherlock. Vous l'avez veillé toute la nuit ?

- Oui, il a été impossible comme d'habitude mais il a fini par s'endormir. Alors je vous laisse maintenant parce que je ne peux pas me permettre d'être absent plus longtemps du commissariat. Je suis content que vous soyez revenu.

- Moi aussi. Merci d'être resté.

L'inspecteur quitta les lieux, laissant John un peu embarrassé de ne pas avoir un Sherlock éveillé avec qui discuter tout de suite. Il était déjà nerveux en arrivant alors si en plus, il fallait attendre…

Sherlock avait les traits tirés, preuve que la nuit avait été longue. Il était couché en chien de fusil, tourné vers le dossier du canapé et, si ses admirateurs ou détracteurs avaient pu le voir comme ça, sans doute seraient-ils restés figés d'étonnement de voir à quel point il semblait jeune et fragile à ce moment-là. John posa sur ce visage lisse et pâle tout ce qu'il avait appris de Mycroft et se demanda comment il avait pu avoir le cœur à l'abandonner.

Il redescendit chercher sa valise dans le hall et rencontra Mme Hudson qui lui sauta au cou de joie. Elle avait été très inquiète et très triste de leur séparation alors qu'ils s'entendaient si bien ! John remonta sa valise cahin-caha dans l'escalier étroit en essayant de ne pas réveiller le dormeur. Il allait continuer vers sa chambre quand il s'aperçut que Sherlock avait les yeux ouverts et qu'il le fixait.

- Pardon, je t'ai réveillé, balbutia John qui priait tout ce qu'il pouvait que Sherlock ne lui dise pas de ressortir immédiatement.

Sherlock se tourna sur le côté et John eut l'impression qu'il était en train de l'analyser pour savoir où il avait passé la nuit.

- Tu étais chez Sarah.

Gagné…

- Tu disais que tu ne reviendrais pas…

- Sherlock…je suis vraiment désolé. Je t'ai dit un truc horrible hier soir mais je ne le pensais pas. Est-ce que…

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, dit le détective sans bouger de sa position. J'ai beaucoup de chance que tu m'aies supporté jusque-là. Je te promets de faire plus attention.

C'était rare que Sherlock s'excuse ainsi ! Le médecin se sentit d'un coup incroyablement léger et heureux. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de ces quelques mots pour passer l'éponge définitivement. Désireux de rompre avec ce petit moment délicat, il reprit d'un ton plus enjoué :

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé ?

- J'en sais rien. Quand je m'ennuie, je n'ai pas envie de manger.

- Bon alors tu vas sortir de ce fichu canapé, t'habiller et on va manger un morceau dehors ok ?

Bien sûr que c'était ok. Sherlock eut un sourire que John lui rendit. L'équilibre entre eux n'était pas simple à trouver et leur vie était étrange mais ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, c'était l'essentiel.

**FIN.**


End file.
